


Konahrik克Miraak于东鄙

by Owner_of_Oghma



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: M/M, 左氏外传体, 文言文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owner_of_Oghma/pseuds/Owner_of_Oghma
Summary: ME三年春，Miraak卒，三年冬，Konahrik薨。
Relationships: Miraak/Vahlok the Jailor





	Konahrik克Miraak于东鄙

初，Miraak刺Nirsahyol及Ahlizkrii，以为恶（wù）之，遂亡。  
Rahgot曰：“此非法也，当斩，公毋私之，臣请除之。”Konahrik曰：“是法不仁，舍之。”对曰：“舍则亦盔胄，请徐图之。”公弗纳，既而置诸迷城，为Vahlok，甲兵卒乘。  
次于白河，Rahgot曰：“Miraak者，非一日不法焉，式成祸也，臣请诛之。”公曰：“是依法非法也。”弗许之。  
至东鄙，伐Miraak而其溃，曰：“君言鹊鸠，悉为欺我！”公曰：“法为法，私之为私。”Rahgot以为祸，而暗引弓，不虞未卒，概Mora匣其。  
君子曰：“Rahgot者，刚正公明也，固自无性，不知君意，不知众为所贰，不知将式微，诚无远谋也，此为之所亡教矣，悔之。”

最开始，Miraak行刺了Nirsahyol和Ahlizkrii，（Miraak）认为（这件事）是不好的，于是逃走了。  
Rahgot说：“这件事不合乎法律，应该斩首，大公不要偏爱他，我请求杀死他。”Konahrik说：“这法律不仁善，废掉法律。”（Rahgot）回答说：“废掉（法律），那么也会（废掉）盔胄，请求你慢慢地考虑这件事。”大公不采纳，完成了这件事，放置盔胄在迷城，成为了Vahlok，（士兵们）准备好盔甲、短兵器、长兵器、战车。  
驻军在白河，Rahgot说：“Miraak，不是一天不遵守法律了，势必成为灾祸，我请求杀死他。”大公说：“这按照法律是不合乎法律的。”（Konahrik）不允许这件事。  
到了东边的边境，攻打Miraak，他被打败了，（Miraak）说：“你说像鹊鸠一样的爱，全部是骗我的。”大公说：“法律是法律，偏爱你是私下的事。”Rahgot认为（Miraak）是灾祸，于是在暗处拉弓，没有料到（Miraak）没有死，大概是Mora收起来了他。  
君子评价：“Rahgot是刚正不阿、正直不屈、公事公办、忠心耿耿的人，他本身没有什么特殊的秉性，不知道领导的意思，不知道大家已经被拆散人心（有二心了），不知道即将衰败，确实是没有远谋的能力，这是拜龙教灭亡的原因，悔恨这件事。”


End file.
